villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robbie Sloane
Robbie Sloane was the henchman of Tony Gordon in the British Soap Opera Coronation Street and only appeared in the "Siege Week" storyline which ran from May to June 2010 as part of Tony Gordon's departure from the series. He could be considered a major antagonist to the Tony Gordon Killer Storyline, with Tony Gordon himself the main antagonist and Tony's first henchman Jimmy Dockerson (who murdered Tony's love rival Liam Connor) the secondary antagonist. He is played by James Fleet. Biography Robbie Sloan was introduced as the cellmate who Tony Gordon befriends after being sentenced to 15-years for killing Liam Connor. Robbie himself is a murdering, who is just finishing a 15-year sentence for murder, and was also a former soldier. He agrees to help Tony with his breakout as he needs the money to help his son through college. Once Robbie is released, he begins stalking Tony's wife Carla Connor, whom Liam had an affair with and he blames for his downfall. Robbie keeps contact with Tony, who uses a mobile phone sneaked into his cell. Robbie also befriends local cafe owner Roy Cropper, as Tony also planned to kidnap Roy's wife Hayley as he also blamed them. Robbie poses as a potential buyer, wanting to buy spare samples from Carla's factory Underworld in order to get close to her. Tony fakes a heart attack in prison and while being transported to hospital by ambulance, Robbie drives after it and stops it. He forces paramedics and a guard to release Tony, and the pair ride off on a stolen motorbike. The next day Robbie goes to the factory (which is closed down due to work being done) and ties up and gags a lonely Carla. He goes to the cafe and lures Hayley to the factory, claiming Carla has hurt herself. He then ties her up, and Tony makes his grand entrance. Robbie wants to leave as he doesn't want to be a part of it anymore. However Tony convinces him to get some gas canisters and then he'll comply, which Robbie reluctantly complies despite the two women's pleas. However it is discovered the safe is empty and there is no way of getting Robbie's payment. Carla and Hayley try and convince Robbie to stop Tony, as he himself would be arrested for assisting him. Robbie begins to regret his decision, and points his gun at Tony. Tony coaxes Robbie round and convinces him to hand over the gun, which he does, and Tony reveals there was no money after all. Robbie pleas for his life, saying he has a son. Tony points out however he is just a waste and his son probably won't care for his demise. After Tony is taunted by Carla claiming he wouldn't have the guts to pull the trigger (as he normally gets people to do his dirty work) Tony calls her bluff and shoots Robbie dead. Navigation Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Remorseful Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Pawns Category:Affably Evil